Our Little Lonely Prince
by littlemisspanda
Summary: It is said that the spirit of a sad little prince lured travelers in the Shurima Desert that are lost and alone into his pyramid where he rests...and it has targeted an evil yordle with a troubled past.
1. Prologue

_Our little lonely prince,_

_You were friendless and alone._

_The sadness that you shall evince,_

_For you were on your own._

_Those you charm_

_Are led to harm._

_All day you weep,_

_The lone lured deep._

_Ones who walk all alone,_

_Will disappear amongst the known._

_They'll come to you when they roam,_

_And will be forever in your home._

_Our little lonely prince,_

_You take the loved but lone._

_Your sadness that we all evince,_

_For they are now your own._


	2. Chapter 1

One does not need to have myopia to see less than two feet ahead of him on a windy, sand-ridden day in the Shurima Desert. Unfortunately for a certain evil little yordle, it just so happens to be the same day he decided to travel here. Veigar had heard of an ancient grimoire full of dark magic that was in possession of one of the inhabitants of this desert, and he needed more power if he was going to take over the world. The small figure in blue and black struggled through the strong winds while trying to keep his rather large hat from flying off his head. If he could, Veigar would have been cursing loud enough for that dumb weathergirl in a loincloth to hear him back at the Institute of War, but every time he tried, he ended up getting a mouthful of sand. The stupid lady probably decided to stir up the winds just to spite him, while at the same time informing him that it would be a "mildly calm" day, mildly calm day his ass. That book better be worth enough not to make Veigar blow her up the next time he sees her on the Rift.

Somehow, one way or another, he managed to locate-to be more specific, walk right into-a barely visible tent, which was miraculously the place he had spent hours looking for. At first, Veigar was confused how he had suddenly found himself indoors, but it was better than that mess outside. He brushed himself off, disregarding the fact that he was currently getting all the valuables around him covered with sand while the inhabitant was in the same room.

"I'm sorry, but are you going to polish my treasure after you're done?"

Veigar looked up to find a dark haired woman in jewel encrusted loincloth and upper wear. She had a very pissed off expression on her face. He recognized her as the renowned Battle Mistress, Sivir. She was the main reason why he had went through the trouble walking through a sandstorm for, or rather, the grimoire she had been rumored to have. Nonetheless, Veigar couldn't care less whether or not her stupid junk got dirty or not, he just wanted the stupid book from her. Also, who was she handing out orders like he was her servant?

"You're not a summoner, so stop whining to me about your garbage, I'm only here for that grimoire you keep bragging you have."

Sivir raised an eyebrow, but she walked over to one of her sacs and pulled out a thin, worn, leather-bound book with silver borders. The title was engraved on the front, but Veigar couldn't make out what it said.

"Are you talking about this _Necromancy 101! _book that I found in one of the pyramids last week?"

"Necromancy?! I thought it contained dark magic from the ancient times!" Sivir smirked at the fact that Veigar had traveled all this way only to find out that the facts were not entirely right. He wanted to crush that liar with dark matter, but considering the weather outside, it would have been a bad idea. Plus, he didn't go through a disastrous sandstorm only to return empty-handed. "Fine, whatever, I'll take the goddamn book, how much do you want for it?!"

"3,300 gold, and an extra 200 for getting my valuables dirty, and another 500 if you're gonna stay here until the storm passes," Sivir replied.

"SHIT! I don't have the money for that, you fool! I was already stuck out there for hours in winds that was probably created by Teemo's fart, and now you rip me off of a stupid amateur handbook!" Veigar readied his staff at the mercenary. Now, he was way too angry to remember that there was a sandstorm outside, he just wanted to blow Sivir to bits.

Sivir must have seen it coming, because after he had unleashed his barely contained anger (and had realized what a stupid mistake it was), Sivir was nowhere to be found. However, there was a bigger problem to worry about now. Veigar's blast had blown away half the tent, and now he remembered the reason why he didn't turn this place into powder sooner. The sandstorm had seemed bad before, but now it seemed to have gotten much worse.

Veigar decided he would rather take Teemo's farts to the face for a whole week than deal with Shurima's crazy weather, because now it's _raining_ as well. As if wind and sand wasn't enough. He held tightly to his hat and staff, trying to take one step after another against the brutal winds. He only made a few steps before he tripped on something and fell face first into the sand.

Part of him wanted to turn this place into a second Crystal Scar, but even a powerful wizard like Veigar couldn't complete such a feat alone-not yet, at least. So instead, he took a few deep breaths (as deep as he can without getting sand in his mouth and nostrils, anyways) , and took a look at what he had tripped on.

It was actually the book that that swindling lady tried get him to buy. The title, _Necromancy 101!_, was written on the cover in silver, curly letters_. _Turns out, it was actually much heavier than it looked, and the cover didn't even flip open, despite the winds. After so much trouble he went through, all he got was some necromancy book for beginners.

Still, Veigar bent over and picked it up, it was _a lot_ heavier than he thought, and tucked it into his cloak. Even if it wasn't what he had expected, maybe he could use it for…something else.

He blinked, he had thought he had left his past behind him, but just now…

Veigar shook his head, trying to get it cleared. Great, now not only is this storm making it hard for him to travel, it's starting to give him weird thoughts.

He squinted. Ahead, there was nothing he could see except more desert, but there wasn't much else he could do. Sighing, he trudged on, hoping to find another source of shelter he could hole up in until the storm passes.

* * *

Sivir had been hiding under the rubble, and had waited until the demented yordle had walked a fair distance from the destruction he had just caused. She knew the weather was bad, but not _that_ bad. Even though she had supported her last game, Sivir should have known better than to trust Janna's weather predictions. Seriously, whether or not she dressed like one, Janna was _not_ a weathergirl.

However, there were bigger problems to worry about. That damn yordle had destroyed half her treasure, and the other half is currently being covered in sand and water, and no way is she going to be able to carry it back now that her cart had also become part of the destruction. Whatever, her first priority is to get out of the storm. She looked around while trying to keep the rain and sand out of the eyes. After a while, she finally found the nigh invisible path towards the nearby village. As bad as this storm was, it was not the worst, and only a person who had lived in the Shurima all her life would have the eyes to fish out the hard to find signs that would signify possible safety.

Sivir was pretty sure Veigar couldn't have seen the path, and despite the fact that she was still pissed at him for destroying her goods, she couldn't help but worry about him a little. He was a fellow participant in the League, after all, even if they were not always on the same side. She remembered a nursery rhyme in her childhood, about how the spirit of a dead prince would lure those lost and alone in the desert to his resting place, and then trap them forever. Though, she didn't really believe in those kinds of things anymore, the Shurima Desert is a brutal place for those unfamiliar to it.

However, she couldn't waste time searching for him in this kind of weather. Maybe she should have stopped him before he had left on his own, but she didn't want to risk being dead permanently.


	3. Chapter 2

Veigar wasn't making much progress. He was pretty sure this was the third time he had passed that cactus, or maybe it's a different cactus; Veigar couldn't tell through all the sand and rain. He would never admit it to anybody, but he was actually starting to panic. He hadn't had anything to eat or drink for several hours, and he could feel his energy fading quickly. He was starting to feel lightheaded and his vision was turning hazy.

Veigar was almost on the brink of exhaustion when he heard a faint whistling. As he listened more closely, the tune sounded familiar, and a distant memory stirred in his mind.

"Impossible…"He mumbled, but he started towards the direction of the whistling with the little energy he had left.

Not long after, he came upon a giant floating pyramid, its stairs descended down from the entrance. Despite the weather around him, Veigar stopped and stared at the pyramid in awe. He had never seen any of the Shurima's great floating pyramids in real life, and it truly was as magnificent as adventurers had claimed. However, something wasn't quite right about this one. From what he heard, it was already extremely hard to simply get into one of these things, much less hold its doors wide open as if it was welcoming people to stay and rest.

Still, Veigar didn't have time to worry about that now. At the moment, he didn't care how potentially dangerous it is to enter the pyramids, he just wanted some form of shelter away from the storm. He climbed the stairs as fast as he could. When he finally found himself indoors, he practically collapsed on the floor of the pyramid and dozed off.

Behind him, the staircase receded, and the doors slowly closed shut with a barely audible thud.


	4. Chapter 3

"Do you need help with that?"

A black furred yordle with golden eyes struggled to look up from the highly stacked boxes, trying to see the owner of the voice. He could only see the top of her head, though.

"Some help would be nice. These boxes are pretty heavy, I've only managed to get one on the truck." He wiped a drop of sweat from his forehead.

The little yordle girl laughed."Only one?" She teased, "It's only a short way, you know."

"Is that a short joke?" He cried.

"Maybe," she giggled and walked around the boxes, allowing him to see her more clearly. She had the blue skin typical of female yordles, and her long white hair was put in a braid behind her back. Her yellow T-shirt was a bit too bright in the sunlight. "It's Veigar, right?"

"Yeah."

"_Why did you kill us?"_

* * *

Veigar woke up with a start, and the first thing he noticed was the puddle of drool coming from his mouth. He shut his mouth immediately, and struggled to get up with the necromancy book still in his cloak and his staff in his hand. His eyes adjusted to the dark, and he looked around. It took some time for him to remember what had happened prior. Veigar wasn't sure how long he had slept, but he didn't hear any howling winds anymore, so maybe the storm had settled. Except when he turned to leave, the doors weren't there anymore. Instead he was met with a plain, yellowing wall.

"Wha-" Veigar stumbled back. He was pretty sure there had been doors there before. He tried shooting the walls with some magic, trying to either to blow open a hole or make the doors reappear, but there was no luck. Veigar was really starting to reconsider his decision. Well, no use moping about it now, there's probably another exit in here. Right?

He examined his surroundings. He was in a very small and plain space surrounded with stone walls that looked cracked and worn. There were a set of stairs going both up and down on the left, and there was a long hallway off to the right. None of them looked very appealing. The stairs looked long, and he couldn't see what both of them led to since it was so dark. Plus, he'd had enough of stairs. The hallway didn't look much better; it looked like it would go on forever, but at the moment, it seemed much more appealing.

However, he didn't take more than five steps when his stomach started growling, and he remembered that he still hadn't eaten or drunk anything in hours. Unfortunately, one does not simply find something edible or potable in a millenia year old pyramid. Well, he did bring a few magic seeds with him, but he wasn't sure if they had been blown out of his pocket in the sandstorm. When he reached into his pocket to check, it turns out that only one seed remained there.

Veigar sighed in frustration, the little food that came out of it wouldn't last long. He placed the seed on the ground and whispered an incantation. The seed quickly grew into a vine of grapes. Veigar picked a couple of them and plopped them in his mouth, the sweet juice quenched his thirst and soothed his aching belly for a while. He held onto the rest, planning to save them for later.

He started down the hallway, hoping it was a lot shorter than it seemed. A little while later, Veigar started to hear that familiar whistle again. It seemed to be resonating from the walls. That whistle really annoyed him, yet, at the same time, it provided Veigar some comfort. However, he had never heard that tune since _that_ day, and the one who whistled it was thought to be long gone.

But still, a small glimmer of hope sparked inside of him. Part of him wondered if he was becoming delusional, can an already insane yordle go mad again?

After a few minutes, the whistling grew fainter and fainter, and Veigar suddenly realized that tune had made him become relaxed in this weird place.

"Argh!" Veigar pounded his head, trying to get himself to focus. Now was not the time to be nostalgic about useless memories! He was sure that he had already thrown away his foolish, youthful years. He wasn't that weak little yordle who needed others to rely on. He was the (tiny) master of evil.

As the tune became gradually less audible, Veigar started to make out something ahead of him. He came out of the corridor the same time the whistling faded away completely.

What he saw was a large bedroom. There was huge bed at the corner, pillows propped up and a thick, silk blanket covered the mattress. Beside it was a pile of books. A chandelier hung from the center of the ceiling, and below it, was a carpet with an intricate flower pattern. A gold bordered closet was lined against a wall. There were two snug armchairs at each side of an unlit fireplace set at the opposite wall to the bed with a small table next to one of them. Tapestries hung from the walls, each one depicting a certain phase in , one of the tapestries seemed to have been torn off. It was between the picture of a happy toddler playing with his toys and an adult man writing something.

It seemed like a dead end, but maybe there was some kind of secret passageway. Veigar walked towards the corner with the mattress. Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him.

"Will you be my friend?"

Veigar whipped around, but he didn't see anything. He started carefully towards the fireplace, glancing around the room warily. This was more creepy than he initially thought. He stuck his head into the fireplace. Why was this thing even here? A fireplace shouldn't be able to exist in a closed off pyramid. He looked at the small table. There was a folded piece of paper placed on top of it. Was that always there? He picked up the piece of paper, unfolded it, and read the note inside.

On the paper, written in scratchy black ink, read:

_TAKE A SEAT, PLEASE TALK TO ME._

Suddenly, Veigar felt a hard tugging behind him and he fell backwards onto the chair behind him.

"Hey!" A very annoyed Veigar exclaimed, "Show yourself you filthy coward!"

A ghostly, glowing blue figure appeared in front of Veigar, startling him. His features were blurry, but it wasn't hard to tell that he was a yordle, and a rather short one too. He was dressed like a pharaoh, and rare jewels draped around his wrists and neck. The most notable thing about him, though, was his immense eyes. They were bigger than that of any other yordle he had ever met, and they had a certain sadness to them almost made Veigar feel guilty for yelling. Almost.

He jumped up from his armchair and yelled: "Are you the one behind all of this?! Get me out of here, or I'll destroy you!"

Though, how he was supposed to destroy a ghost, he wasn't sure.

The dead yordle's large eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry…"

Okay, maybe now he was starting to feel a little bad. He grumbled, "Fine, I won't destroy you or whatever, just let me leave."

"But...but…" The ghost stammered, large drops tears started pooling out of his and dissolved into mist, "You just got here…"

If he was acting normally, Veigar would have told him to stop talking shit and get him the fuck out of here, and maybe even blown him up. But he was clearly _not_ acting normally, because he was actually feeling _pity_ for this abnormally sad spirit.

Veigar found himself saying: "...Well, maybe...I can stay for a while…"

He didn't know why he was saying all this weird stuff, it's as if the other yordle was making him feel sadness and pity against his will.

The ghost yordle suddenly jumped up in joy. "Yay! I don't have a lot of friends here, so I hope you can stay here forever and ever!"

Well, that's going to be a problem.


	5. Chapter 4

The ghost yordle looked shyly over his cards at Veigar. "Uh...um...do...do...y-you...ha-"

"Will you spit it out?!" Veigar spat. He didn't know how long he had been sitting in this damn chair playing Go Fish, and he didn't care, he just wanted to leave _right now_. What was the reason he agreed to stay again?

The ghost jumped, and fumbled with his cards, "Sorry…uh...d-d-do…any...I don't know..." he muttered sheepishly.

Veigar sighed in frustration."If you're just gonna sit there and tire me, then I'm leaving," he got up from his chair, only to almost fall over after having not used his legs in so long. The book in his cloak felt heavier than before.

"Wait!" the ghost yordle had grabbed Veigar's sleeve, his eyes welling up with tears again,"...Please don't leave me…"

He felt that nagging pity again, but he was more annoyed and desperate now. What if he was summoned in the League, only for the summoners to find out that he had disappeared. He'd drop in popularity for sure!

"Don't leave you? I don't even know who you are! Why should I stay in this wicked place when I can be destroying champions left and right?!"

"But I'm so lonely here," the ghost wailed.

"WELL I'M SICK OF STAYING HERE!" he pushed the ghost away, and he fell onto the floor.

As Veigar turned away, he heard him whisper,"Why won't you stay? Why won't anyone stay? Why does no one want to be my friend? Why? Why?! WHY AM I ALWAYS ALONE?!" The last line came out as a scream, and suddenly, the bedroom began to shake violently.

"Hey! What are you doing now?" Veigar yelled and turned around to look, the yordle was on his knees, clutching his head, wisps of tears fell from his eyes.

The room's walls started to crumble away, revealing nothing but darkness behind them, the tapestries hanging on the walls ripped to shreds. A large fire erupted from the hearth of the fireplace. The chandelier fell from the ceiling to the ground, nearly hitting Veigar, and shattered to bits, tattering the carpet. A crack on the floor formed from where it struck, and it spread until it was right beneath him. He tried to step out of the way, but the ground underneath him turned to powder, and he fell screaming into the darkness.

* * *

"If you don't get out of bed, I'm going to eat your breakfast," Veigar heard someone say. He stuck his head out of the covers and squinted in the bright sunlight. His eyes were more sensitive than the average yordle.

A brown, furry male yordle was standing over him, stuffing his face with a muffin. He was shorter than normal, and he always had one long strand of hair stick up from his head, no matter the amount of gel he used. He always had a red scarf around his neck, and today he was wearing a gray sweatshirt and sweatpants.

Veigar rubbed his eyes and yawned; he really didn't want to get out of bed. He was too excited to fall asleep quickly last night, since it was going to be his first day traveling, but now all he wanted to do was get some rest. Still, Veigar didn't want to miss out on breakfast, so he dragged himself out of bed, groaning all the way.

Except when he made his way downstairs to the dining room of the inn, he didn't see anything on the table.

"Uh...Where's the food?" he looked over at the brown furred yordle,"You said there was breakfast."

The yordle suddenly glared at Veigar with such venom that he stepped back.

"_But they hardly gave us any food in prison."_

* * *

"What are y-"

Veigar realized that he wasn't in the inn anymore. _Ugh, why have these dreams now?_, he thought. There were already enough things to worry about.

He looked around, he had fallen into some sort of library, but there was no evident debris that would show that he had fallen here from the previous room. Though, this wasn't as much as a surprise anymore, this pyramid was obviously filled with weird stuff. It didn't seem like an ordinary pyramid either, he had never been to one, but that bedroom and this library seemed a bit too modern to have actually existed back then. Veigar needed to stop and think for a moment, getting out of this place is certainly not going to be easy. If that ghost yordle is the one who controls the pyramid, he's going to have to find a way to persuade him to let him leave.

He saw a writing desk in the corner, and he walked towards it and put his book and staff, which had miraculously stayed with him during the chaos, on top of it. He was getting tired of carrying them around, and they weren't the lightest things one can carry.

He inspected the desk. Maybe it could offer some clues, or maybe that crazy ghost was going to pop out of nowhere again. He pulled one of the drawers, and only found a thin piece of parchment in it. He took it out and read it:

_Our little lonely prince,_

_You were friendless and alone._

_The sadness that you shall evince,_

_For you were on your own._

_Those you charm_

_Are led to harm._

_All day you weep,_

_The lone lured deep._

_Ones who walk all alone,_

_Will disappear amongst the known._

_They'll come to you when they roam,_

_And will be forever in your home._

_Our little lonely prince,_

_You take the loved but lone._

_Your sadness that we all evince,_

_For they are now your own._

So, that yordle was apparently a prince, and he attracted people who were lost and alone into this place. Well, it certainly explained why he was here, but it didn't offer anything to help him get out. He was putting the parchment back and closed the drawer when he suddenly saw the plaque on the desk, a engraved on it were the words:

_Property of Prince Amumu_

_Let's be friends forever!_

* * *

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the slight delay, I was being held up by finals, and the next chapter may take awhile, too, since I'm not done with them yet. I know not much was covered in this chapter, and it basically ended at the same place last chapter ended. I wanted to end this chapter by revealing Amumu's name -.-'' , but I don't know if it was a good place to end, so I want your feedback on this.**

**Please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 5

As soon as Veigar read those words, another drawer next to his knees opened up and knocked him over.

"What the f-" he started, but then he noticed the brightly colored cake with blue and pink icing lying on top of a plate in the drawer. All of a sudden, his stomach started growling loudly. He had only eaten a couple of grapes, and cake seemed to be a better deal than having to expend more of his scarce number of grapes. Though, after the fiasco in the bedroom, Veigar wasn't sure whether or not that cake had some kind of drug to make him stay here forever. Is that crazy ghost, whose name is apparently Amumu, still out to get him?

"I'm sorry for getting angry at you," Veigar heard Amumu's voice from somewhere, and he quickly looked around. There was no one to be seen, however. Well, if this really is an "apology", then the cake should have nothing suspicious in it, that is if he isn't the scheming type. At least, he didn't seem like one when they talked. Before he could think anymore, however, his stomach growled again, this time louder, so he made a choice.

Cautiously, he picked up the plate from the drawer. It didn't look or smell poisoned. He placed it on top of the desk, and he noticed a fork that hadn't been there before on the desk. He picked up the fork, checking to see if there was any dust on it, but it was polished clean. He stabbed his fork into the cake, carved out a piece, and bit into it.

He didn't feel the cake in his mouth, or the fork in his hands. In fact, when he looked at his hands, the cake and fork were gone. It was like he imagined it all along. Was he starting to hallucinate already?

"Oh you weren't supposed to eat it," Amumu suddenly popped out from behind the desk. "That cake was actually my friend's secret recipe. I thought you may like it too, but I can't physically make it. Sorry."

Even if Veigar was starting to get used to the pyramid's weird rooms, he still didn't like it when the damn ghost just appears out of nowhere whenever he wanted, and especially after he had been cheated out of cake. And what friend was he talking about? Didn't he say he didn't have any?

"Stop doing that! That cake was a lie!" Veigar yelled, "And what _friend_?"

"Well, you see, she doesn't come here anymore, but she helps me with maintaining-" he suddenly shut his mouth. Amumu suddenly averted his gaze from Veigar and nervously fidgeted. He looked like he was caught doing something wrong.

"Maintaining? You mean you're not the only one controlling this pyramid?"

"I am," Amumu replied quickly, and he quickly faded away.

"Hey! I'm not done with you yet! Get back here at once!" Veigar hollered angrily. Why did he act all secretive all of a sudden? There was definitely more behind this. Why would he say that she didn't come here anymore, and then immediately say that she's _currently_ helping him "maintain" the place? If there were other "friends" that were "maintaining" this place, then where and who were they? Why don't they appear like Amumu? Was this actually all an elaborate prank concocted by bored spirits?

"Ugh, whatever," Veigar muttered to himself. He picked up his stuff from the desk and walked away from it. He couldn't read every single book from the shelves, but there has to be at least one book that could give some kind of hint to getting out of here. It seemed like he wasn't supposed to mention the "friend", so maybe he could have accidentally slip essential information, and it was in one of those books.

He was looking at the spines, deciding which one he should take, when he heard muffled whispering. It seemed like it came from one of the books. He strained his ears and tried to trace the source of the whispering. He put down his staff and pulled out a book from where the whispering seemed to originate. The whispering stopped.

The book was a red paperback that wasn't too thick, and it looked brand new. Veigar opened it and saw words written in neat script with red ink that suspiciously resembled blood.

_I never told him anything, yet he knows my favorite room in my house; he knows my mother and my father; he knows all my friends; he knows everything about me. He even knows my cake recipe, and I never told anyone it. How does he know all this?! Why do I keep hearing my sister's voice in this hell? She is supposed to back home! Why is she here? Did this demon take her too? Why can't he leave me alone? I don't care about how lonely he is. Lonely my ass, he only wants prisoners, not friends. I've seen those bodies. A friend wouldn't do that. I can't believe I actually felt bad for him when I first met him. I only agreed to spend a little time, not forever. I have to leave this place, or I'll go mad._

There was nothing else written. Not to long, however, the book started to shake in Veigar's hands, and then new words started to appear. This time, the words were shaky and not as neat, as if the writer was in a hurry.

_THERE IS NO ESCAPE NO ESCAPE NO ESCAPE NOESCAPENOESCAPENOESCAPE_

_No escape? _Veigar thought. That can't be, maybe whoever was writing this really did go mad. At least, he hoped so.

Nothing was written after a few minutes, and Veigar, a bit shaken from the words, was about put the book back when the room around him began to change. The room became smaller and cozier. It still contained bookshelves, but the wood changed and shrunk to accommodate to the smaller room. The writing desk disappeared and was replaced with an armchair. The book in Veigar's hands also changed. The cover turned into thick leather, and it felt heavier.

The book shook again, and words appeared again. The ink was still blood red, but it was written in print, and it did not have the same urgency or orderliness as the previous entries. In fact, it felt like a whole different person was writing it.

_Actually, I theorize that there is one way out of this pyramid._

This caught Veigar's attention, and he eagerly looked for more words. Unlike the other writer, however, this one was apparently extremely patient despite the mess Veigar's in, because the words came out much slower than the other one, and there were a lot more pauses.

_You see, the ghost, Amumu is his name I believe, is the one who is in control of this pyramid. He is also able to see into our memories, and that is how he is able to use familiar voices to lure people here._

"That would explain the whistling," Veigar muttered. Though he didn't want to think about that. Also, will this guy, spirit, book, or whatever get on with it?!

_He's pretty uncreative too, he looks into our memories to design his rooms, as if he has no idea how to make his own. I believe you will be asking how I managed to gather all this information._

"I don't fucking care!" Veigar screamed at the book. Can't the writer cut to the chase and tell him the way out?

_Let's just say that the people who have died here are suppressed under the pyramid's spell, but they all have ways to go in contact with the living, or their past thoughts would sometimes linger within these walls. Kind of like what I'm doing now. :)_

He even dared to put a smiley face at the end.

_Very well, if you are so impatient about getting out, I'll tell you. As you know, Amumu controls this pyramid. But you have to ask, how is he able to control it? Well, if I am to guess, he had a strong desire when he was alive, so when he died, his spirit was able to do, well, this. He is constantly talking about having a friend. Since I did not encounter any other living soul in this pyramid, I will have to say that every time he gains a "visitor", he does not go hunting for other people until the visitor dies. He intends to keep you forever, but you might not have to stay here forever if you manage to separate his spirit from the pyramid. Granted if you don't know exorcism, I'll provide the basic details. First, you'll have to-_

"That's no good," Amumu's voice seemed to resonate with the room, and suddenly, the book caught on fire. Veigar cried out and immediately dropped it. As the book burned, Veigar was pretty sure he heard a faint screaming coming out of it. He shuddered at the thought.

After a while, he managed to calm down after that incident. But now, a wave of annoyance hit him. If the book guy hadn't been so slow about getting to the point, he could have possibly been out of here already. He didn't want to read about anything else besides getting out of this place. Though, that part about Amumu being able to see his memories unnerved him. He didn't like it when people knew about his past, especially when someone uses it against him.


	7. Chapter 6

Veigar turned away from the bookshelf and decided that he should go look for clues in other books. Only, when he turned around, he wasn't in the library anymore. The room had turned into yet another large hallway. This time, however, there were brightly lit torches lining the sulfur colored walls. Veigar squinted, there seemed to be something lying on the ground further down the hallway. He looked down at his feet. Fortunately, his staff didn't disappear along with the room; it was still on the ground where he put it. He wasn't sure what he would do without it. Whatever it was down there, if it was dangerous, he can just destroy it with a swift baleful strike.

He picked up his golden, jewel-tipped staff, and started to walk down the hallway. However, he suddenly became aware of how exhausted he was. He still had nothing to eat besides those grapes he ate at the entrance of the pyramid. As if on cue, his stomach made a loud growl that seemed to echo through the hallway. Veigar face-palmed. Hopefully, neither Amumu nor any other spirits in this place heard that, or he would be made a laughingstock among the dead. Why couldn't that cake be real? He really didn't want to use more of his grapes unless he really had to. He checked his pocket again to make sure they were still there. Reluctantly, he took out one of the grapes and popped it in his mouth. It's not enough to satisfy his stomach, but it'll give enough energy for him to keep going for a little while more. He ignored the complaints coming from his stomach and trudged on.

When he got closer to the unknown object, he managed to make out an old and dusty maroon blanket and a bony hand sticking out from under it. Before he managed to get close enough to inspect it, however, he heard a large crash from somewhere behind him. Veigar whipped around, staff aimed at whatever was there to do him in.

What he saw was far worse than anything he had imagined.

* * *

"Hey, Theo! You have to see this!" Veigar kicked open the door and ducked reflexively to avoid a book flying over his head, hitting the wall behind him.

* * *

Veigar tried to step back, but when he did, he found himself backed up against something solid and wooden: an old door.

* * *

The other bespectacled yordle in the room looked at him irritatedly from his writing desk. He was wearing a blue vest over a white collared shirt and blue plaid shorts.

Theo was already on the brink of tearing his hair out trying to sort out everything with those traders from the black market. He never liked traveling to Noxus, mainly because he always had to lower all the prices to dirt cheap or no one would trade with them.

Unfortunately, a couple of Noxians wanted a bunch of valuables at an insubstantial cost. They somehow knew that their group had something that wasn't supposed to be allowed within Noxian borders. Yes, it was smuggled in, but Theo wasn't even planning on trading it away here in Noxus in the first place. They couldn't just throw it out, it costed a lot. He didn't know how those traders had found out about it, but they had threatened to reveal it to the officials if they didn't get what they want. If he wasn't careful, he and his crew could get fined, or worse. So, naturally, even though he was good friends with him, he wasn't in the mood for Veigar's extreme fanboyism right now, whatever he was so restless about this time.

He adjusted his square framed glasses, and said, without even trying to conceal his annoyance, "Veigar, I already told you that I didn't have any time today. What is it that is so urgent that you have to distract me from my work?"

* * *

Amumu was standing on the chair next to a dusty table, towers of papers stacked on top of it. The little dead yordle dressed in royalty was facing Veigar, looking at him with his enormous eyes. Upon seeing Veigar's contorted expression, Amumu's emotions went from nervousness to befuddlement, and then from surprise to fear. It didn't take an idiot to realize that the ghost had made a mistake summoning up this particular room, even if it was to distract Veigar from the obvious truth.

* * *

Veigar, long used to his buddy's quick temper, walked over and confidently dropped the package that was in his hands onto the desk in front of Theo.

"It's something that you'll like," Veigar replied happily.

Theo stared at the small, mysterious object wrapped in brown paper, not sure at first as to what exactly was so fascinating about it.

"Well?" Veigar squeaked, barely able to contain his excitement,"Hurry up and open it!"

The other bespectacled yordle sighed in exasperation. This had better be good.

With fingers as delicate as feathers, he slowly loosened the strings tying the package together and pulled apart the brown paper wrapped tightly around the object.

* * *

"Wait!" Amumu cried, before quickly disappearing once again to avoid another blast. This one blew apart the hay-filled bunk bed that was stuffed snugly in the right corner. The bed exploded and burning straws of hay rained down on the chamber.

Veigar had already obliterated half the room. The desk and chair that Amumu had been standing on was now only a fiery mass of splintered wood slumped next to a gaping black hole in the wall.

* * *

"So? What do you think? Huh? Huh? It looks exactly like it! I didn't even know they sold souvenirs like these." Veigar was practically jumping up and down on the fragile floorboards, resulting in a cacophony of creaks and moans from underneath the two small, furry creatures.

Theo gaped at the doll in front of him in shock. It was made of clay, and its painted facial features were old and faded and seemed out of place near its shiny black hair that was tied neatly into a bun. The dress it wore was red with a white lace trimming. The name, Dia, was embroidered on the dress. There was something else, Theo unnervingly realized, about the doll. He picked up his magnifying glass and examined the doll's right palm, and it was there, a picture of the Noxian seal intricately carved onto the palm.

"This isn't a souvenir," Theo gasped,"This is the real thing."

He showed Veigar the seal, and the black yordle's yellow eyes widened with shock and slowly backed away from the desk, as if the doll had suddenly jumped up and started talking.

Any other person who saw would just have thought it was just another old doll with nothing special about it whatsoever. However, Theo knew instantly when something was an important artifact from history, especially when it belonged to the Noxian empress, Dia, who had ruled over much of Valoran centuries ago. The only one who had managed to essentially bring temporary peace to most of the war-torn continent by governing the land she gained with an iron fist.

Not only that, but she had held great magical power. It was said that she could tear mountains in half with just an incantation of a spell, and the source had been held in her favorite doll from childhood. When Dia died, her empire collapsing soon after, the doll was presumed to be lost forever. Except now, it was sitting right there in front of Theo.

* * *

Veigar was panting. He shouldn't have spent so much energy blowing everything up, especially with barely anything to eat, but he couldn't stand seeing this room even for a second. The only thing that was on his mind was to make it disappear as soon as possible. Though, maybe he had overreacted.

Veigar was now surrounded by tiny pieces of the former room, now charred and suspended in the blackness that it was built on. He himself was merely standing on a chunk of floorboard that used to be part of the inn room. Amumu had given up on trying to reason with him, so he had disappeared.

_Now what?_ Veigar thought. He had suddenly realized that with the room reduced to floating rubble, he might not have a way to go back. Just great.

Tired from the what had just happened, he leaned back on the door that had locked him in this cursed chamber-wait, door? Veigar quickly scrambled to his feet, only to grip the doorknob in order to steady himself from the pang of dizziness that suddenly overcame him. He needed some way to recharge, but he didn't dare sleep after that event in the library. Veigar waited for his lightheadedness to slowly subside. Though, it only seemed to get worse. Nostalgia throbbed at his head. Even though he tried as hard as he could to push it out of his mind, he couldn't help but remember, a little fondly, how he had almost kicked the old, rickety door in front of him off of its hinges, and how his old friend had retaliated by throwing the Runeterra encyclopedia at him.

* * *

"Veigar, where did you get this from?" Theo asked after snapping out of his trance, he couldn't have just found this lying on the street.

"Well, umm…" Veigar stammered. He was still trying to process the thought of having discovered a lost Noxian artifact. In a dazed state of mind, he opened his mouth and out came the words: "I found it lying on the street."


	8. Chapter 7

After what seemed like hours, Veigar's headache finally managed to subside a little. It didn't seem to have any signs of going away completely, however.

He struggled to get up, leaning against the door to support himself. He reached in and pulled out the rest of his grapes, only five left. He considered eating them all; it might help him with his headache problem, but he wasn't sure whether a few grapes would actually do any good.

Veigar decided to eat three of them instead, and pulled open the door.

* * *

After Veigar left, Amumu peeked out from a floating piece of floorboard. He had led him to a set of stairs. Amumu usually did this when he was pondering about which room to summon up for his guest.

Where should these stairs lead to? Amumu closed his eyes and focused hard. A memory of one of his visitors-Amumu wished he could call him a friend-filled his head: a kitchen, filled with delicious fragrances of bread and sweets. Yes, that would cheer up his fellow yordle.

He let go of his floorboard, and let himself sink into the darkness. In a few seconds, he landed on something soft. Amumu shifted and pulled a blanket on top of him. As a ghost, he didn't need to rest, but at times like this, he needed a comfortable place to think over what he should do next.

Maybe he should have looked deeper into Veigar's memories, but what had happened later in his life scared Amumu a little, and he had assumed that Veigar would enjoy the happy memories.

He sat up and stared at his blanket. It wasn't actually his, in fact, it wasn't even physically real, it was just a-

_"Wow, that sure was rude of you to interrupt our conversation."_

"GO AWAY!"

Amumu shut his eyes tightly, pushing the spirit back into the deepest, darkest part of his mind.

Why did he invite that person in the first place? At first, Amumu liked him because he didn't outright reject him like all the others, but it was soon apparent that he didn't come to be his friend. In fact, he didn't know what this person wanted from him. No matter how hard he tried to suppress his spirit, he always resurfaced. He had never met someone who had had that kind of willpower. Ever since he died, the spirit had been trying to foil his attempts to find friends, trying to strip him of his powers. He even made up that dreaded poem to scare others away, and he was always finding a way to sneak it into the rooms Amumu creates. What did Amumu ever do to him?

Though, thinking back to the time in the library, Amumu couldn't see what the spirit had told Veigar. Amumu had burned the book as soon as he saw the specter outside his restrictions. He didn't even peek at the book. A part of him started to regret it, maybe the person had had a change of heart?

Amumu thought about for a few minutes, but eventually he brushed it off. If he was trying to help, then Veigar wouldn't be so intent on leaving.

Suddenly, he heard rustling somewhere in the room. Did the suppression fail? Amumu sat still and waited for the cursed voice to come back. However, nothing was spoken, so he got up and started pacing around his bedroom. There was no light in the small, cramped room, and the stone-walled room was completely empty, the blanket had suddenly disappeared along with the mysterious cushion he had landed on. In the far corner, one could make out the faint outline of a door.

There seemed to be muffled whispers coming from the door, but if Amumu had noticed, he didn't care about it. He was too busy thinking about his situation, a situation that he had already encountered a hundred times. He finally looked toward the door that held the whispers. Should he try talking to them again? There were some people who were willing to befriend him in the past, but they all soon wanted to leave. Why did all of them wanted to leave this place so badly? Don't they want to be friends with him in both life and death? It was the only thing he ever wanted.

However, deep down inside, he also wanted to leave this place. The pyramid was the only place he had stepped foot in. He was never allowed to leave it. He remembered when his parents told him that he could go outside when he "got better," but he apparently never did.

Amumu remembered once seeing children playing with slingshots while he stood on his front steps. They wore different clothes from his, plain and brown and worn. The royal guards had chased them away soon enough, but Amumu had wanted to join them. He remembered that when he asked his parents if they could invite them to their home, they scoffed and said that Amumu had no business with "peasant" children.

Amumu still didn't know why "peasants" were so bad. He also didn't know why he couldn't play with anyone. He wasn't allowed to play with peasants, but the "nobles" did not seem interested in having their children play with him. In fact, they usually looked at him in fear, saying that some curse had taken effect on him, and that he should be locked up so that he could harm no one else. Only a few servants would take care of him, and usually they did so because his parents had ordered it.

Whether his illness was a curse or not, nothing saved him from it in the end. He didn't remember how he had died, it was all fuzzy. All Amumu remembered was a lot of pain and discomfort, and holding tightly to his mother's hand. He wasn't sure what happened to his parents, either. In the beginning, he could hardly move from his body, and he was constantly falling into a dreamless sleep. His energy returned to him slowly, and when he was finally able to leave his tomb, his home was completely empty. Even now, he wondered where his parents had gone.

He missed them. Even if they were strict to him, they were his only friends. They provided comfort to him, and they were the only who weren't afraid of him.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the loooong delay. I was really busy with school and tests, so I wasn't able to write. Also, this chapter is a little shorter than normal, so sorry about that too. By the way, I edited the earlier chapters so that they read better.**


End file.
